


thank god heaven left us standing on our feet

by nightcrawlers



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, First Time, Friends to Lovers, ITS CUTE I PROMISE !, Kink Negotiation, Light Choking, M/M, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tail Kink, cute sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawlers/pseuds/nightcrawlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan still doesn't know how he's ended up on a date with one of his ex-students, Kurt Wagner, that loveable goofball who somehow grew up to be kind of hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank god heaven left us standing on our feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quwinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwinto/gifts).



> cute mutants for my gay ass boyfriend. title is from david bowie's 'beauty & the beast'

"Hey, Elf. Coach is leavin'."

Kurt teleports several feet backwards in alarm at the gruff call, the sound of adamantium knuckles on his door. He tugs at his tie with one hand, fixes his hair with the other, brushes dust off his jacket with the tip of his tail. "Gimme two minutes. Stupid inducer's acting up." 

Logan sounds unhappy as he says, "Kurt, this ain't 2005. You don't need that shit." 

"Low profile, remember?" He can't help smiling anyway.

Outside Kurt's room at the Xavier Institute, Logan runs his tongue over his teeth. He has to hope he looks good; it's the first time in months he's put effort into something other than training. And he still doesn't know how he's ended up on a date with one of his ex-students, Kurt Wagner, that loveable goofball who somehow grew up to be kind of hot.

 _More than kind of hot,_ says a treacherous voice in his head as his young friend emerges through the door, wearing a sleek black suit tailored to his graceful, athletic build. He's barefoot and his fur looks soft as velvet; his hair’s tied in an artfully messy ponytail, an electric blue streak snaking through his bangs. A blue metal ring sits in his lower lip, complementing the stud in his nose, the rings in his ears and eyebrows. His smile makes his liquid gold eyes crinkle at the corners, showing off a crescent shaped piercing inside his upper lip. Even the fork of his tail is pierced. He makes Logan’s lobe and lip piercings – which Logan usually thinks look pretty badass – look quite tame in comparison.

"Inducer?" Logan says less than articulately.

"Yeah, fuck that." Kurt never swears, at least not in English. He throws the word off like he's playing with it, just for the fun of it. "You look nice."

It's the kind of compliment Logan would only ever have accepted from Kurt, even before this whole dating thing. Maybe it's his accent, but Kurt always sounds so genuine when he comes out with stuff like that. That's one of the things Logan liked about him from the start: his kindness, the sharp sense of humour that never verges on mocking or cruel. 

"Thanks, kid. I guess you clean up OK, too."

Kurt cocks a pierced eyebrow. "Logan, you can stop calling me 'kid."

"Right, I'm making this weird. Got it." He coughs, a little uncomfortably. Neither of them says anything for a moment. "I mean, we're both teachers here, it's not like I'm responsible for you anymore -"

" _Gott,_ shut up," says Kurt and presses his lips to Logan's, possibly in an attempt to enforce this. It's a chaste kiss, but it's fuzzy and soft and entirely too brief. When Kurt pulls back, he's smirking wickedly, showing his smiley piercing and his cute little fangs. Despite his enhanced healing factor, Logan thinks he may be about to die.

Kurt says, "Well, more of that later. Are we going or what?"

"Don't get sassy with me, Elf," Logan says half-heartedly, his heart still leaping in his chest, a big ridiculous grin threatening to cramp his style.

"Can I drive the bike?"

"What do you think?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a solid no."

As they head downstairs, Logan brushes Kurt's soft-furred hand with his own, then shies away from the idea and acts like nothing happened. Kurt smiles, but doesn't push it. Instead, he starts to tell him about the morning's fiasco in the Danger Room with the new recruits. 

"No one's born an X-Man," says Logan, shrugging.

"That's what I said right before one of them nearly got incinerated."

" _Kids._ "

"I know, right?" Casual as anything, he slips an arm around Logan’s waist as they walk. That’s Kurt – gentle, tactile. It’s everything that years of persecution and abuse should have knocked out of him. On Logan, the same experience had the opposite effect. They treated him like a monster, so he’d become one.

Misinterpreting Logan’s sudden stiffness, Kurt withdraws. “Too soon?”

“It ain’t that.” He fights hard not to add an affectionate “kid”. “Just thinkin’ about somethin’ else.”

Kurt grins. “So we _can_ cuddle? That’s a relief. Just a heads up, but I might need something to hold onto.”

“With Logan’s driving skills, definitely,” says a familiar voice, as a small pyjama-clad someone with almost as many piercings as Kurt phases through the wall beside them. 

“KITTY,” Logan and Kurt yell in unison. 

“What? I’m just on my way to get a soothing glass of milk to help me sleep,” she says innocently.

Kurt says, “It’s six PM. And the kitchen’s that way.”

“OK, you got me. I came to give my favourite furball my blessing.”

“I’m going on a date, not getting married,” says Kurt, wishing Logan wasn’t there to hear this conversation. 

“Baby steps, _mein Freund._ ” She mimics his accent perfectly. “Love ya, Fuzzy. Catch ya later, Wolverine.”

As she phases back into another part of the mansion, Logan mutters, “The hell does she know about my driving skills?”

The Harley glistens in the lilac evening light. Halfway through shrugging on his leather jacket, Logan stops and holds it out to Kurt. “You better put this on. Don’t want you freezing your ass off.”

Kurt starts to protest, but Logan just wraps it firmly around his shoulders. It’s thick and slightly oily and smells like musk and cigar smoke. Like Logan.

On impulse, Kurt kisses him again. Logan groans at the slide of a cool metal stud against his tongue, opens his mouth wider, grabs a handful of soft blue-black hair. “You’re killin’ me, Elf,’ he breathes against Kurt’s cheekbone. 

“Good,” says Kurt, biting Logan’s lip very gently. Logan feels something loosen at his waist, and realises Kurt’s had his tail coiled around him the whole time they’ve been making out. He can’t help thinking that’s kind of cute.

He taps the point of Kurt’s tail and it whips back as though startled, seemingly of its own accord. Logan stares. Kurt shrugs and says, “Sorry. Sensitive.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” says Logan, eyebrows raised slightly. The smirk he gets in response is positively sinful. 

On the ride out to the restaurant they’ve reserved for the evening, Kurt winds his arms around Logan and snuggles up so close that Logan doesn’t even notice the cold. The venue was Ororo’s suggestion, and it fits her tastes pretty perfectly: classy but unpretentious, with a sign in the window declaring _EVERYONE WELCOME_. Despite this, Kurt hesitates in the shadowy parking lot as though afraid to come into the light. 

Something tightens in Logan’s chest. “Hey, listen to me.” He takes Kurt by the shoulders, looks straight into those long-lashed golden eyes. “We’re safe here. You got nothin’ to be ashamed of.” 

When Kurt continues to look doubtful, Logan punches his arm and says, “We’re superheroes, bub. What’s the worst that could happen?”

At this point, a couple of rather drunk young women stumble out of the restaurant. One of them has spiky purple-streaked hair and a nose ring, her eyes glossy with black kohl. “Hey, Nightcrawler! Baby, I’m gonna get you tattooed on my ass – so I can sit on your face whenever I want!” Howling with laughter, her friend drags her towards the nearest taxi before she can do any more damage.

“Tag me in the photos,” Kurt calls after them, waving.

“What’d I tell you,” says Logan with a smirk. “C’mon.”

A waiter – they can’t quite work out if he’s freaked because they’re mutants, or freaked because they’re moderately famous – shows them to their reservation. Kurt frowns at his menu. “Is it acceptable to skip straight to dessert?”

Logan chuckles. “Go on, get whatever you want.”

“If you even _try_ to pay for this without splitting the bill, I will personally – “

Logan is spared the details by the arrival of a slightly more composed waiter. He raises an eyebrow at Kurt’s request for three portions of coconut pancakes and ice cream, but wisely chooses not to comment. After pouring two glasses of the rich, spicy house red, he disappears into the kitchen. 

“ _Prost,_ ” says Logan, tipping his glass towards Kurt’s.

“ _Also, du willst mit mir Deutsch sprechen?_ ” Kurt teases. As they clink glasses, Logan feels something soft and fuzzy rub against his leg, just between the top of his sock and the bottom of his pants. Kurt catches his eyes as though daring him to say something, as his foot continues to stroke Logan’s skin.

“Um.” Logan suddenly feels far too hot for his formal suit. “Better cut that out, bub.”

“Something wrong?” He curls his tail around Logan’s ankle and squeezes. “I thought we were making a connection.”

“ _Elf,_ ” Logan hisses, feeling his cock thicken against his will. “At least wait for the food to arrive.”

“Mmm,” says Kurt noncommittally, his foot nudging a bit further up Logan’s pant leg. A closer look reveals that his pupils are nearly twice their usual size, leaving only a sliver of gold iris. A dirty smile’s playing at his lips, and Logan’s heart nearly stops at the thought that Kurt wants this as much as he does. “Anyway, what were you saying?”

Logan makes an executive decision. “Kurt. Stop.”

Kurt does so at once, face molding from mischief into concern. “I’m sor –”

“You should be, ya tease,” Logan cuts him off, reaching down swiftly and pinching Kurt’s pierced tail. Kurt gasps in surprise, his smirk starting to reappear. 

“Tryin’ to seduce me in public, huh?” Logan says in a low voice, stroking the spade of Kurt’s tail with his thumb. Kurt’s biting his lip like he’s doing his best not to moan. “Can’t say it wasn’t workin’. But I think – “ He lets go as abruptly as he’d taken hold. “– maybe we should take this slow.” 

“Now who’s a tease,” says Kurt, a little breathless, still feeling the ghost of strong calloused fingers on his sensitive tail. 

The rest of the meal is relatively PG. There’s an easy, affectionate bond they’ve shared for a while now; Logan finds Kurt and his quick smile and soft voice easier to talk to than almost anyone. Their fingers touch across the table as they sip the strong, sweet after-dinner coffee and Kurt’s eyes flick to Logan’s, anxious. Logan just smiles and finally, _finally,_ covers Kurt’s hand with his own.

“Thanks for askin’ me out.” 

He laughs. “Thanks for saying yes.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you, and you...” He can’t help but let a hint of self-loathing creep into his voice as he says, “Well, you picked me.”

Kurt’s gaze is steady. “Yeah. I picked my best friend.”

Slowly, too slowly, Logan lifts Kurt’s hand to his face. Kisses the velvety pads of his fingers. Nuzzles his own rough cheek against his palm.

“Wanna get the bill and go home?”

Kurt traces Logan’s cheekbone. “I think that was the first time you’ve ever called it that.”

 

The mansion is still and quiet by the time they return. They hold hands all the way up the steps and into the hall. 

“Let’s get some more drinks,” Kurt suggests, squeezing Logan’s fingers. 

“You go. I need to get out of this goddamn formalwear.” Logan takes a deep breath, heart fluttering. “I’ll be in my room. Come find me?”

“I’ll stop by.” Kurt sweeps his tail teasingly across Logan’s throat before vanishing in a puff of smoke and laughter.

Bobby, perched on the kitchen counter with a king-size tub of strawberry ice cream, lets out a little yelp as Kurt teleports into the room. “Jesus, dude! Give a guy some warning.”

“Whatever. Got the keys to the safe?”

“Ugh, fine. Here.” 

The safe is strictly off-limits to students, mostly because it contains all the teachers’ illicit junk food, but also because it contains a few cans of beer. Kurt grabs a couple.

“Thirsty?” says Bobby with a knowing smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Look, I’ll tell you everything in the morning if you do me a solid and ice these.”

Bobby leans over and breathes on the cans, turning them cool and frosty in Kurt’s hands. “Nice jacket, by the way. Looks almost like Logan’s.” 

“ _Scher dich,_ Bobby.”

Kurt knows Logan’s living quarters well enough to teleport inside, but he opts to take the conventional approach via the stairs – mostly because it gives his stomach time to settle. When he gives the door an experimental push, it swings open easily. The bedroom’s empty, with Logan’s clothes strewn untidily across the floor. The sound of running water trickles softly from the bathroom. 

Trying to act like this is just one of their regular chill-out nights, Kurt shuts the door gently behind him, sets the beer cans down on the dresser, shrugs off his jacket and loosens his collar. Then he props himself up on the bed, changes position seven times to get comfortable and flicks through the channels on the TV. “ _...and new legislations will tackle anti-mutant discrimination in the workplace..._ ”

His thoughts go to Kitty, Bobby, Piotr and the rest – and he smirks. _Like any of us would want normal jobs anyway._

He startles as the bathroom door clicks, and Logan steps out looking damp and rumpled, towel tied around his waist like a toga. “Hey, Elf. Didn’t hear you come in.”

Kurt thinks that, with Logan’s enhanced senses, that’s pretty unlikely. He chooses not to comment in favour of enjoying the view. It’s not the first time he’s seen his friend shirtless, but it still gets him every time. There’s a supple grace to that hard-muscled, metal-laced frame that’s – well. Sexy.

“See something you like?” Logan practically purrs.

Kurt does his best Sarcastic Voice, hoping without much conviction that Logan hasn’t picked up on his accelerated heart rate. “Coy, aren’t we? Come here.” 

Logan sits down on the bed and cracks open his beer, watching Kurt with heavy-lidded eyes. “Remember last week, when we sparred, and you totally floored me?”

“You mean one of the many times I kicked your ass?” Kurt drops a kiss onto Logan’s bare shoulder, relishing the shiver he gets in response.

“Yeah, but that time was so –“ He swallows. “Shit, you’re so fuckin’ hot when you fight, I thought I was gonna come in my pants –“

Kurt cuts him off by crawling into his lap, straddling his hips. His kisses are feather-light on Logan’s neck. “Yeah? Bet you touched yourself in the shower afterwards.”

Logan shivers, catching Kurt’s mouth briefly with his own, lip piercings clicking together “Yeah. Bet I wasn’t the only one.”

Setting his can back down on the dresser, he flips Kurt onto his back. “You’re still wearin’ way too many clothes.”

Slowly, carefully, he unbuttons the dress shirt and eases it off Kurt’s shoulders. Runs his fingers almost in awe over the velvet blue fur, fur that’s slightly darker and coarser in the line leading down from his navel. 

He kisses Kurt’s pierced collar bones, his chest, his stomach. Kurt makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, tail curling around the bedpost. His fingers tangle in Logan’s hair.

“I think this is the longest I’ve heard you go without talking,” Logan teases between kisses.

“Shut u – _Scheisse._ ” He bites his lip as Logan slips a thumb under the waistband of his pants. 

“You OK?”

“Fuck, yes. Kiss me.” 

Logan obliges, slipping his tongue in Kurt’s mouth before moving down to kiss the curve of his neck, nuzzling into his fur. “Been a while since I did this.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

They make out, tenderly, exploring each other’s bodies. The desire is all there, but there’s something deeper, too. Maybe it’s a result of training together for years, fighting together. There’s a sense of perfect trust.

“So,” Kurt purrs in his ear, half-teasing. “What d’you like?”

Logan quirks an eyebrow. “I think the real question is what _don’t_ I like.”

Kurt bites his lip, eyes wandering shamelessly to the bulge at Logan’s crotch. “Why don’t you start by getting rid of that towel?”

“Pushy. I like that.” He lets the towel slide. His stomach is tight, scarred, covered with rough dark curls all the way down to his cock. He’s beautiful. 

Kurt traces a scar, presses a soft languorous kiss to his mouth. “ Can I...?”

“’m all yours, sweetheart.”

He slips off the bed and kneels between Logan’s thighs, hand wrapped around the base of Logan’s thick half-hard cock. He catches the older mutant’s gaze as he licks teasingly at the slit, beautiful gold eyes bright with want. That, and the added sensation of the tongue stud, makes it kind of hard for Logan to breathe. 

“You’re so – ” He curses, puts a hand on the back of Kurt’s head as he swallows him all the way down. Logan’s not pushing, not even directing, just touching – tucking Kurt’s hair behind his ears, petting the fur on the back of his neck. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy like this. On your knees for me. So fuckin’ good. I think I’m in love with you.”

He reaches down and takes Kurt’s hand in his own and Kurt squeezes back so hard Logan feels warm all over. He’s never felt so turned on from something as soft and sweet as this. Kurt pulls off him with an obscene slurping noise, a glittering strand of saliva still connecting his mouth with Logan’s dick. He’s smiling. “Same here.” 

Kurt’s about to go down on him again when strong arms pull him up into a tight embrace. Never particularly modest about his superhuman strength, Logan throws a protesting Kurt playfully over his shoulder, then wrestles him back onto the bed and pins him there. “That ain’t fair, bub. What if I wanna touch you, too?”

He goes straight for the tail, turning Kurt into a writhing, moaning mess underneath him, and goddamn it if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s seen this century. “I love your tail,” he says, stroking it. It’s strong and supple in his hand, covered in the same silky fur as the rest of Kurt’s body. “You’re so beautiful. I wish you never had to hide.”

“We don’t.” Kurt kisses him softly. “Not anymore.”

“Can I –” Logan takes a deep breath. “Can I touch you?”

He smirks. “You kind of already are...”

“Asshole. You know what I meant.”

“Wow, I can’t believe the Wolverine is too shy to say the word ‘dick’...”

“I hate you.”

“I love you,” Kurt breathes into his mouth, moaning hungrily as Logan wraps a hand around his cock. “ _Fuck..._ ”

Logan nips playfully at his ear. “Language.”

“ _Verpiss dich,_ ” says Kurt without menace. He presses his forehead against Logan’s, little gasps escaping him as the older mutant brings him closer to the edge. “You’re so fucking hot, _verdammt_ , Logan, fuck me...”

“Got a filthy mouth for a sweet little Catholic boy, dont’cha?” Logan murmurs, at which Kurt groans and smacks him with his tail. A hint of worry in his voice, Logan adds, “You’ve taken it before, though, right?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and says, “Who the fuck do you think I am?”

He exhales. “Fair point.” The hand on Kurt’s cock slides down between his legs, fingers reaching out tentatively to play with his asshole. Which is – slick. And surprisingly loose. 

“Did you – ”

He can’t even finish the question. He’s genuinely about to explode with how insanely fucking hot the thought is. 

“Yeah,” Kurt purrs in his ear, like he’s been waiting for Logan to notice. “Just before we went to the restaurant. I needed it so bad...”

Logan bites his shoulder, hard, still tracing circles around Kurt’s rim. The mental image of his beautiful boy fucking himself on his own fingers, biting his lip to stop himself sobbing out Logan’s name, is almost overwhelming. “Fuckin’ cheat. Tell me you didn’t come without me.”

“I didn’t,” Kurt gasps, pressing his ass back against Logan. “Can you bite me again?”

Logan eases two fingers into him and Kurt rolls his hips up with a soft “Uh”. 

“You’re such a slut,” Logan says gently.

“You love it,” Kurt challenges. “ _Please..._ ”

“Bite _me,_ ” Logan whispers, pumping his fingers slowly in and out.

Kurt moans, curls his tail around Logan’s thigh and squeezes. “Baby, I don’t want to hurt you...”

Logan ignores the way his stomach backflips at the use of the pet name. “Maybe I want you to.” God, he wants those fangs under his skin, wants his pretty blue Elf to make him bleed. 

Kurt turns them over, fast and efficient as if they were sparring. “Want me to do this?” He grabs a handful of Logan’s hair, clamps his mouth over Logan’s nipple and bites, canines sinking into flesh. Logan makes a low growling noise, canting his hips against Kurt’s ass. “ _Fuck._ ”

“It’s bleeding,” Kurt says almost reverently, lowering his head again to lick the blood from Logan’s chest. The way his messy hair falls into his eyes, the slide of his studded tongue against broken skin, all of it makes Logan want to fuck him into oblivion. 

He looks up at Kurt helplessly. “Sit on my face, please, I wanna eat you out so bad, want you to choke me with your tail, wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk right...”

Kurt traces his fingers over the bitemark on Logan’s chest, already starting to heal. “Kind of a shame I can’t mark you up, huh?” He mouths at the coarse hair on Logan’s stomach. Logan can feel the smirk on his lips. 

“Come up here...” He pulls him in for a messy kiss, tasting his own blood on Kurt’s tongue. Kurt crawls up the mattress until his strong soft-furred thighs are either side of Logan’s face, tail coiling loosely around Logan’s neck.

“You want this?” he purrs, shaking his ass playfully. Logan feels his mouth water. He probably wouldn’t admit even to Kurt how much he loves eating ass. Holding Kurt’s hips with his hands, he kisses and sucks softly at his rim, his own cock throbbing as he hears Kurt practically sob out, “Oh, _fuck._ ” They’re both so wound up, Logan thinks it’s a miracle no one’s come yet. He nips at Kurt’s inner thigh, nosing at his balls before working his tongue up into his hole, drawing a long, hot moan from the younger mutant.

“Choke me,” Logan whispers between licks. “I’ll tap three times if I want out. Please, baby.”

“Promise you will – _shit,_ Logan, that’s so good, I’m – ” His tail tightens around Logan’s throat, squeezing hard enough to leave a slim, whip-like bruise on someone with regular skin. 

Logan can’t breathe; he doesn’t want to. He’s lost in Kurt’s musky scent and the tight pressure around his throat. He’s somewhere between coming and blacking out, and it’s perfect. 

Then the pressure’s gone, and a pair of gold eyes are looking into his. “Logan, I – I can’t, I’m sorry...” To Logan’s horror, he looks a little panicky, and his voice is cracking like he’s about to cry. His hand moves involuntarily to touch the fading mark on Logan’s neck. 

Logan pulls him into a tight hug, kisses his shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s OK. Not everyone’s into that shit.”

“I just – it was hot at first, but then you went still and I just freaked the fuck out.” Kurt sighs. “Can we take a rain check on that one?”

“Does that mean you wanna try again some time?”

“Maybe.” He leans in for a kiss. Logan blocks him with his hand.

“My tongue was just in your ass.”

“Fight me.”

Taking that as a challenge, Logan rolls Kurt onto his back, fingers finding his relaxed entrance. Kurt squirms in protest, whining, “I’m good, Logan, I’m ready, just get in me.”

Logan bites his ear, tearing open a condom and rolling it onto his cock. “You want it on all fours? Wanna ride me?”

“On my back.” He licks Logan’s neck. “Want you to hold me down.”

He slings his legs up over Logan’s shoulders to give him a better angle. Flexible fucker.

“God, Kurt,” Logan breathes, as the head of his cock pushes inside. “So good. You OK?”

“Gimme a second,” he says raggedly, biting his lip at the inevitable discomfort. “OK, you’re good. _Scheisse._ ” 

He reaches up to grab at Logan’s hair as he bottoms out, but Logan catches his wrists and pins them to the mattress. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

He snaps his hips back and forward again and Kurt _howls_ at the hit to his sweet spot. Logan glares at him as best he can while painfully aroused. “At least try to keep it quiet, Elf.” 

Contradictorily, he’s staying in the same position, keeping a constant pressure on Kurt’s prostate, to the point where the younger mutant can hardly speak. “F-fuck _quiet,_ Logan, the whole s-school already knows what we’re doing... _fuck_...”

“What will your students think,” Logan teases, starting to rotate his hips slightly. “That girl in your Senior class, Marisol, the one who’s got a little crush on you...d’you think she’d like to see her hot teacher get pinned down and fucked like this? Let her see who you belong to? ”

“S-stop being weird,” Kurt complains, but it’s half a moan of pleasure.

“Baby, I think you like weird more than you’re lettin’ on.” He tickles the sole of Kurt’s foot just to make him squirm as he starts to thrust in earnest. “Yeah, you like that? God, you’re so gorgeous...”

He’s almost certain Kurt’s blushing under his fur. “Logan – _uh, right there, shit_ – I don’t – I’m not gonna last – just like that, fuck, _Logan_ –”

Logan slides the tips of his fingers into Kurt’s fanged mouth and lets him bite down, his breath coming in heavy gasps as the warmth builds in the pit of his belly. “Kurt, you’re so good, baby, I love you so much...’

The sweet praise is all Kurt needs to tip him over the edge. He sobs around Logan’s fingers, body shaking, tail thrashing as he comes in spurts all over the velvety fuzz of his stomach. Logan follows within seconds, his brain whiting out. He only realises he’s let go of Kurt’s wrists when he feels furry hands stroking his back, petting his hair.

“That was pretty amazing,” Kurt says, and God, he looks like an angel, his eyes big and soft, a sleepy smile on his lips. 

“It definitely was.” Logan kisses him. “I’m kinda hopin’ we could do it again some time.”

“Mmm. I’ll think about it.” 

Logan goes to pull out as gently as he can, but Kurt just wraps his legs around him tighter. “Stay...”

“For as long as you want,” Logan promises.


End file.
